He Knows
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: Just a little S X J fluff I did for a Valentine’s Day challenge involving the Lword. I believe I did well, if I do say so myself. Enjoy.


**He Knows**

Gina was right. No, Michael wasn't The One. And certainly not Bryce, or Tad, or Paul for that matter. But she was right none the less. There was The One that I would love for all eternity. Now if only I could tell him.

For some reason I had always avoided the L-word with Jesse. I think it was because I was afraid that I'd scare him off. No, of course that wasn't it. Jesse would never run away from me like that. I'm sure he loves me too. Or at least I'm pretty sure. No! I _am_ sure!

The truth of the matter is, is that I was afraid. I guess I believed that if I told Jesse that I lo, that I l-lov- I guess I believed that is I told Jesse the L-word, that it would be final. Of course I love him, but for as long as he's a ghost, we can never truly be together. I mean really _be_ together.

But he's not a ghost anymore.

Which is good. Very good.

So what was I going to do? Tell him of course. But as I mentioned before, how? I believe the answer to the question is 14. Yep, you heard me right- 14._ February_ 14, to be exact. I was going to tell him on Valentine's Day. Or try to atleast.

As I was waiting in the courtyard for first period to start, I was thinking about Valentine's Day. That night, Jesse was going to pick me up for our Valentine's Day date. I sighed, just as Paul Slater approached.

"So Rico Suave's taking you out tonight?" he said as he sat down beside me at my table.

"Not that it's any of your business, Paul," I snapped, "But yes, he is. And his name's _Jesse_." Slater is such a liar. And I actually _believed_ him when he said that he'd given up on me. As if. He's still after me- he's just accepted the fact that Jesse and I are together.

"So where's he taking you?" he asked, casually leaning back against the table.

"Nowhere that I'll be telling you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you'll try to ruin it."

"True." We sat there for a moment, an awkward silence between us. I can't even _begin_ to express how much I hate those silences between Paul and I. Know why? It's because I start thinking. About how hot he is and that time he kissed me. And _then_ I start to think about all he's done to Jesse and me. And yet it's _him_ I have to thank for Jesse being alive right now. And as far as I know, he hates himself for that. Because _now_ his chances with me are _zero_ to _nil_. Not that they weren't before, but now Jesse's _alive_ and we're… Together.

To break that horrible silence, I said, "So you and Kelly doing anything?"

"She wishes," Paul replied shortly. Sure, he and Kelly Prescott were still together, but I think it's only because Paul wanted someone, anyone, to fool around with. "You know, I could still kill him if I wanted too," Paul remarked, rather suddenly.

"And I could just as easily bring him back," I shot back. I seriously doubted Paul could kill Jesse bodily. And if he shifted Jesse's spirit away, I could bring him back. Oh, that reminds me… "And FYI, you couldn't kill Jesse _that_ way. I don't think anyone's told you, but Jesse's a mediator too now. Chances are, he's of the shifter variety too."

"Figures," Paul muttered under his breath. As the big hand hit twelve, students all around us started moving towards their first period classes. Without another word to him, I stood up and walked away. "This isn't over!" he shouted from behind me. I didn't reply, because to me, this _was _over, whether Paul Slater liked it or not.

"Suze, Jesse's here!" David shouted up to my room. I checked my hair one last time in the mirror, then headed downstairs where Jesse was waiting to take me on our date. I was wearing this little, red dress that I had gotten for a steal at Wet Seal, just for the occasion. Combines with my black heels, I looked pretty darn good, if I do say so myself.

My breath caught in my throat as Jesse came into my view, at the foot of the stairs. This always happens when I see him. I mean, he's _alive_. Ok, he's been alive for a couple months now, and I see him nearly daily, yet it still never ceases to amaze me to see him like this. He was wearing a loose, white, dress shirt and black pants, making his tan skin seem even darker than it actually was. Did I mention how hot he looks? If I didn't, I now am. Just to let you know.

As I approached him, he held out a red rose that he had been holding behind his back. "It's beautiful," I managed to breathe.

"So are you, _querida_," Jesse replied in turn. Somewhere in the living room, I heard Brad mock gagging. Jerk. Not that I was really paying attention. When Jesse was around, it was hard for me to pay attention to anything _but_ him.

"Have her back by one, ok?" Andy said as he entered the room. He had extended my date curfew for two reasons: first of all it was a Friday, so I could be out later, and second because he and Mom had discovered what a gentleman Jesse was. That was probably why Brad hated Jesse so much. He could no longer blackmail me for supposedly sneaking Jesse into my room, as he thought, because there was no way Mom and Andy would believe him. I mean, Jesse was born and raised in the nineteenth century for crying out loud. _I'd_ be more likely to come onto _him_, than _he_ onto _me_.

"I will, sir," Jesse answered politely. Andy nodded as I quickly went to put the rose in a vase. I came back and Jesse and I went on our way. As he escorted me to the rental car he was now using, until he could get his own, I kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you," I said simply.

"Then shouldn't I receive one of those more often?" he responded as he opened the side door for me.

"You would if you'd let me," I replied coyly. Jesse smiled as he started the car. Truthfully, I wouldn't have been able to tell Paul where we were going even if I had wanted to; I had no idea where Jesse was taking me. So of course, I asked, "Where are we going?"

Jesse shook his head and answered, "I told you, Susannah, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I huffed.

"You'll like this one."

"Whatever." Jesse laughed at my contrariness and continued down the road. I was fairly surprised when he pulled into the Mission. "We're not going to the school dance, are we?" I inquired curiously. I really didn't want to go to the school dance- I didn't want to risk Paul being there, and Kelly always flirted with Jesse when he was nearby.

"No, _querida_," Jesse answered evenly.

"Then why are we here?"

"You'll see." The car came to a stop and Jesse got out first, then came around to let me out. Before we went any further, however, Jesse stopped me and pulled something out of his pocket. "Turn around," he said softly. I did as he said, only to be blindfolded.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. I really hate not being able to see.

"You'll see," Jesse said once again. My, he's repetitive. He took my hand, and led me away to wherever we were going. I could hear some people who were attending the Valentine's Day dance, but they sounded faint. Finally we came a stop. "Sit down, Susannah," Jesse said softly. I did so (rather carefully as I was vision impaired at the time), sitting down on what appeared to be a stone bench to what senses I still had.

Jesse came behind me and undid the blindfold. "Oh my," I gasped. That was all I really could say. We were in the Mission cemetery, only it had been decorated with white and red lights, roses, and of all things, orchids. White orchids. "Jesse, it's beautiful," I said, when I had finally regained my voice.

"Thanks, I decorated it myself," Jesse replied. "I did it just for you." He sat down and wrapped an arm around me.

"Jesse, I," I was interrupted by Jesse's mouth covering mine. We made out for a while, before Jesse broke the kiss.

"_Querida_, I love you," he whispered. He didn't get the chance to say anymore, because I was kissing him again. Ok, so I didn't get the L-word out. The thing is, I didn't need to. I have the feeling that Jesse already knows.


End file.
